


Winter in New York City

by MackenzieW



Series: In Any Universe (OQ Prompt Party) [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, OQ Prompt Party 2018, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: Second Chance, Best Chance--Robin takes Regina to Bryant Park during the Christmas season early in their relationship.





	Winter in New York City

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt sent specifically for Second Chance, Best Chance for the Prompt Party--first kiss.

Christmastime in New York City was magical.

Regina loved the moment when it changed, usually a couple weeks after Halloween as November approached Thanksgiving, from autumn to Christmas. There was a chill in the air, chestnuts roasted on nearly every corner and the giant tree in Rockefeller Center was erected. An energy filled the city as people poured into it, eager to celebrate the holiday as more lights illuminated a city already awash in them.

Still, she missed the moments in Maine when winter started creep in and the temperatures dropped. It felt as if snow fell earlier there than it did in New York and Regina missed seeing snow covered trees against a grayish-blue sky. And most of all, she missed the excitement that flew through town when it was confirmed that the lake in the park froze over and the ice was thick enough to support ice skating. Everyone would then flock to it with their skates and spend the day flying around the ice as they also tossed snowballs at each other. It was almost like the opening of _A Charlie Brown Christmas_ without the intelligent beagle causing everyone to crash into a snow drift.

It was why she was particularly excited that Robin had invited her to the holiday market at Bryant Park. He had been particularly vague about why he wanted to go there on their next date so she wasn't sure if he possibly was selling some art there, but she hoped that it was so they could go ice skating. She even had her ice skates with her as a means to talk him into doing it.

Regina joined the crowd of people pouring out of the train onto the 42nd Street/Bryant Park platform, careful of her ice skates. She navigated through the station until she ascended into the night, cold air with the promise of snow greeting her. Pausing briefly, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath filled with different aromas—chestnuts, chocolate, mint, cinnamon and something distinctly _New York_.

"There you are." The familiar tenor tinted with a British accent almost caressed her ear and she opened her eyes to find Robin standing next to her with a smile. "Right on time."

"You know I'm never late," she replied, leaning her cheek toward him so he could kiss it. She felt his scruff brush against her skin, sending a tingle through her body.

Regina had gone to an exhibition at a downtown gallery as a favor for her friend Mal. She hadn't expected to be intrigued by a painting of a princess, a knight and a dragon engaged in battle where it wasn't clear who exactly was on who's side. Nor did she expect to find the artist rather handsome yet rather irksome in his insistence that the princess and the knight were fighting the dragon together. Regina believed the princess was helping the dragon to fight the knight and thus spent the entire night with him arguing that point. It had irked her so much she had gone back the next night to continue the fight and he had invited her out to finish it so he could focus on people who weren't arguing with him.

Dinner, though, had been a surprise. Once they were in a more intimate setting and he didn't have to defend his pride around several possible benefactors, Robin was quite charming. He finally allowed that her interpretation was valid and probably more intriguing than his before they started discussing other different types of art they enjoyed. They cycled through various topics before it was time to settle the bill and Regina found herself regretting that their time together had to come to an end. She suggested another dinner and he had replied it was a date.

They had been doing that for a couple weeks now, though, and she wasn't quite sure what the exact nature of their relationship was. She felt a pull to him and there was a sexual undercurrent whenever they were together yet they hadn't even kissed yet. Regina didn't know if it was then just something she felt and Robin only saw her as a friend or if he felt too but was taking it slow so that they built up some trust before getting more serious. She found herself often wondering about him and their relationship and so had resolved that tonight, she was going to ask what Robin wanted with her.

Just after they finish ice skating. She would love to have that memory with him in case it turned out he didn't want something long term the way she did.

"I see you brought your skates," he said, tilting his head. "I didn't know you knew how."

She nodded. "It's a holiday tradition back home in Maine. We all know how to skate. Do you?"

Robin grew sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck. "No, I never learned. It just wasn't something that ever interested me."

"Oh," she said, slightly disappointed. "So I guess your plan wasn't to go ice skating tonight?"

"My plan was to do whatever you wanted, lovely. Shopping, eating, ice skating…whatever," he told her, smiling at her.

Her smile returned. "I would love to teach you how to ice skate and then maybe we can get some dessert?"

"That sounds great to me," he said, placing his hand on her lower back. "After you, milady."

The two weaved through the crowd filling Bryant Park despite the cold and impending snow. Regina found the rink easily enough and she sat down on a bench as Robin went to get a pair of skates for himself. She removed her boots and laced up her skates, eager to hit the ice again.

Robin joined her on the bench and she smiled at him. "You need help with that?"

"Nah," he said. "Looks just like my old rollerblades. Though I don't think it's going to be the same."

She shook her head. "Not really but don't worry. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it quickly."

"Well, while I lace up, why don't you hit the ice and get in a few laps before I slow you down?" he suggested.

Regina hesitated, unsure if Robin was sending her out there so he could bow out gracefully. She really wanted to skate with him but she didn't want to force him. "You don't have to skate if you don't want to," she told him softly.

He smiled at her. "I do want to skate with you. I just want to shamelessly watch you for a bit before I start falling all over the place."

"Okay," she said, standing. "But you promise to join me."

"Yes," he replied, covering his heart with his hand.

She nodded, heading toward the entrance. Regina slid out onto the ice and after finding her balance, began to skate at a leisurely pace around the rink. The wind blew through her hair and she felt her cheeks start to freeze up as she lost feeling in her nose.

As she rounded the second turn and came closer to the entrance, she saw Robin standing at the wall. He waved to her and she held up one finger to indicate how many times she had gone around. Robin nodded and she blew past him, starting to pick up speed.

She was flying now, as if she were in the sky rather than on the ground. Regina spread out her arms, relishing the feeling as she completed her second lap. She smiled at Robin, eager to share this with him.

Regina slowed her speed until she stopped herself by the entrance. She held out her hand to Robin, who crept onto the ice warily. His right leg went forward while his left went backward and she caught him before he fell. "Okay, easy now. Let's just get your center of balance situated and then we'll worry about moving," she said.

"I must look so appealing right now," Robin said as he had his right arm stretched out to one side as his left hand held tightly onto her arm. He was also hunched over and his ass was sticking out quite a bit.

Regina couldn't help herself as she glanced at his backside. "I don't know. I'm not complaining about the view."

"Are you seriously flirting with me now?" he asked, sounding both amused and exasperated.

She chuckled. "Maybe. Do you want to try straightening up?"

"Not really," he replied. "I don't want to fall on my arse."

"Would you believe me if I said it's part of the fun of skating?"

He glared at her. "No."

She sighed. "Fine. But do you trust me?"

"Of course," he said, his glare softening into a look of affection. "I'll always trust you, Regina."

Her heart skipped a beat as she nodded. "Then please try straightening up."

Robin did as she asked, slowly rising up until he was standing straight. He managed to stay upright for only a few seconds before his left skate moved forward and threw off his balance. She watched as his leg raised in the air and before she could catch him, Robin landed on his ass.

She winced as she held out her hand to him. "Want to amend that statement about always trusting me?"

"Absolutely not," he said, using her as leverage to get back on his feet. He stood close to her, their noses almost touching. "I still will always trust you, even if you land me on my arse."

Regina smiled, feeling her cheeks heat up. "Well, fair warning, you'll probably fall on your ass a few more times before you get the hang of it."

He sighed but continued to smile. "Well, good thing I've heard that it's part of the fun of skating."

"Come on," she said, rolling her eyes. "We'll start with baby steps."

* * *

Regina didn't know how much time passed as she taught Robin how to skate. She did know he fell several more times and took her with him a few of them. Each time one or both landed on the ice, they would burst out laughing before getting back up again. Slowly but surely, Robin grew steadier on his blades and began to move his legs in longer strides. While they never went as fast as she did alone, she didn't care. She just enjoyed gliding around the ice with her hand firmly tucked in Robin's as they talked about how beautiful New York City was at Christmastime.

"So do you prefer here over home?" she asked. "For Christmas, I mean."

He shrugged. "This is home for me. I don't really have anyone back in England."

She frowned, feeling guilty that she started down a path that was no doubt sad for him. "I'm sorry. We don't have to talk about it."

"It's okay," he said, squeezing her hand. "My parents died shortly after I finished school and that's why I decided to pursue art here in America. Yes, I miss them, but I'm quite happy with my adopted country."

"I'm glad you're here," she replied, smiling at him.

He grinned. "Me too. Or else I wouldn't be here with you."

Regina's cheeks heated up as they headed toward the exit, getting off the ice together. They took off their skates and he stood back up. "I'm going to return these. Do you want a cup of hot chocolate?"

"That sounds perfect," she replied. "Thank you."

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'll be right back," he whispered.

She watched him leave before she put her boots back on. Once she knotted her skates' laces together, she slung them over her shoulder carefully and stood to free the bench. It was a wonderful evening so far and despite all the times they had fallen, she knew Robin had enjoyed skating with her. She just didn't know if he had enjoyed it as a friend or as something more.

Regina sighed, leaning against a lamp post as she looked up at the sky. She hadn't had much by way of romance since her relationship with her high school boyfriend, Daniel, had fizzled out. They were still friends and she hadn't had much of a broken heart, but her mother had always warned her that love was a weakness people would exploit to hurt her. Regina tried to ignore her words but she couldn't help but wonder if it was true. Robin was probably the first man she could find herself having deep feelings for and she would hate for it to end in a broken heart.

Looking up at the sky, she wished she could see the stars so she could wish on one. All she saw were just gray clouds and the first few white flakes drifting from them to land on the ground below. Some caught on her dark eyelashes and she batted them as the snow melted, leaving behind a tingle.

Some people began to head out, eager to beat the worse of the snow home. Regina, though, held out her hand and let the flakes catch on her glove. She laughed as the flakes grew bigger and more numerous, now catching in her hair and scarf. It was the perfect winter scene and the holiday spirit filled her.

Biting her lip, Regina let out a little spin. When she came to a stop, Robin was standing in front of her with a grin. He held out a cup to her. "Are you having fun?"

"I am," she said, taking it from her. "It's all so magical and beautiful. Don't you agree?"

He leaned closer to her. "You're beautiful."

She felt her blush return as she tried to act nonchalant, sipping her hot chocolate. "Well, you would be the expert, wouldn't you?"

"Perhaps," he replied. "But even if I wasn't an artist, even if I hadn't studied all the masters, I would still consider you beautiful."

Regina lowered her hot chocolate, unable to hide how she felt any longer. She closed the gap between them, closing her eyes as she pressed her lips to his. They were cold and slightly chapped but she didn't care. All she was focused on were the fireworks exploding behind her eyes as his free hand came to cup her cheek.

She didn't know who deepened the kiss but soon her lips were parted for him, letting his tongue explore her mouth. They tried to get closer but it was hard with their winter coats as well as her skates and their hot chocolates. It wasn't the ideal first kiss but it would always be one of her favorites.

They broke apart as the snow began to fall faster around them. More people hurried past them but they were frozen to their spots, brown eyes locked onto blue as she tried to figure out what their next steps were.

"I have wanted to do that," he said, breaking the silence, "since that first night at the gallery."

She smiled, feeling her muscles burn from it. "I haven't wanted to do that for that long but I have wanted it for a while now too."

He nodded, looking at her seriously. "What do you want now, Regina?"

"I want you," she answered honestly. "I want a relationship with you. I want more nights kisses and days filled with us discovering new things. I want silly little texts and stupid in jokes with each other. I want to introduce myself as your girlfriend. I want to meet your friends and I want you to meet mine. I want to know every part of you and for the first time ever, I want to show someone every part of me. I want to show it to you."

Robin kissed her again, harder and more passionately. She almost lost her grip on her ho chocolate but she managed to hold onto it as he braced her. Regina dimly wondered if she would ever get used to being kissed like this—with so much passion and desire it was overwhelming—and hoped she never did.

When he broke the kiss, Robin pressed his forehead to hers. "Thank God you said all that because that's what I want too."

"So are we official?" she asked, unable to contain her excitement.

He laughed, nodding as he pulled back. Robin kept his hand on her lower back as he motioned toward the subway. "What do you say we go back to my place and celebrate by snuggling up under a blanket and watching a class Christmas movie?"

"I would love too," she replied, leaning closer to him as they headed out of Bryant Park. There was a spring in her step and she barely felt the cold as she was certain something wonderful had just begun.


End file.
